


Stalking

by DonzPrincess87



Category: TMNT - Fandom
Genre: F/M, TMNT, TMNT (2003) - Freeform, TMNT (2012) - Freeform, TMNT (2014) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonzPrincess87/pseuds/DonzPrincess87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My oldest fanfiction to date, but i'm reposting it here since FF.net is utter fail these days</p>
<p>i'm also kind of revising and rewriting the chapters just a tiny bit, alot of grammar fixes, of course.  but mostly fixing run-ons and broken paragraphs since i'm taking lit and writing in college</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[](http://s134.photobucket.com/user/Anubis_Hoshi/media/TMNT/TMNT00006_zpsd1bd071d.png.html)

Stalking: crime of following or harassing another person, causing him or her to fear death or injury. 

This was the thought that ran through Donatello's head when he started following this woman, a human woman no less. No not April, a different human; 5'7” tall, brown hair, Blue eyes, manilla-tanend skin; not quite bronze, but not all white either. 

She's not a scientist, she's actually an artist, owns an art Gallery in Manhattan, but what makes her art different from most others? She welds it, yes, welds it all together, scrap iron, car parts, machine parts, you name it, this was all Donatello knew about her so far.

One night while scrounging through the dumpsters trying to re-salvage everything he had set up in the old Lair, this time going alone only to avoid Michelangelo whining about how he had his room set up all nice and perfect with Raphael and Leonardo trying to calm him from his tantrums.

This night while he was scrounging he heard the tell-tale signs of welding, he would have ignored it, if not for the fact the welding was intersparced at best. So he investigated to see what it was that caused the welding in question to stop and start intermittantly.

When he did look, it was a human woman welding together a piece of modern art; a metal statue that looked like a human skeleton holding the earth in one hand and the moon in the other while standing on a ….......Turtle shell.

This garnered more attention, so he began trying to learn about her, for the past three months he'd been following her around the city electronically and physically, taking care to do so when he took a turn to go to the surface on his own. He usually does so just to survey what could be good for scrounging and salvaging before he calls his brothers to do the salvaging so he wasn't doing it alone.

Other times he does salvage, scavenge, scrounge and other things alone because it's a moment of peace, zen and tranquility for him. But thes days he utilizes the time to see this woman. 

It's the closest he'll come to having anything like a crush or maybe even falling in love so he made it count every time, though he couldn't help feel guilty at the fact he's pretty much stalking this human. 

However what was about to happen would change this from being a stalking to a regular meeting. One night, Donatello decided to to keep an eye on her, he noticed an increase in gang activity around the city, not quite on par with when the city almost went to war with itself the first time shredder was assumed to be dead.

The difference being karai took over the foot and openly declared Shredder, or specifically Oroku Saki to be dead, but with her in charge, no other gang or mob faction outside of the Purple Dragons had openly opposed the Foot.

However this time around, it was still getting pretty severe for most other mobs and gangs as a whole, rather than going to war, they're all just trying to grab up what they can before the foot and Hun get to them. This included Donatello's secret friend's neighborhood.

He scales the rooftops watching her as she walked to her apartment, when a bunch of thugs come from the shadows intent on mugging her. As she looks them over she wasn't fearful, more like ready, when the first thug comes after her she whips around pulling a can of mace from her pocket and sprayed the first guy, then Punched him in the face.

The next two guys that come after her, she easily dispatches with a few well-placed kicks and throws, don crouched perched on the building ledge watching in awe. He's only ever seen Karai and April fight this well due to their training.

For all the fighting she did, she didn't anticipate one of them armed with a gun as the leader trained a glock on her. She puts her hands up but before she could surrender, Donatello kicks the guy's wrist from a shadowed corner and knocks him out with his bo, then she takes out the last two.

Both chase their asailants away with ease, Donatello stayed in in his shadowed nook refusing to show himself, “Come out, I'm grateful you saved me” please let me say thank you. Donatello hesitated, the last time any humans other than Casey, April, Angel or Uncle Augie saw them they freaked out and ran away.

“I don't know if I should, you might not like who saved you” The woman chuckled, “Your looks don't matter to me, I'm blind so I can't see anyway” Donatello was astonished, she was Blind, but then how could she weld, seeing was a key component to welding.

Don comes out of his nook unafraid of being seen now, “I don't know that you want to get close to me.....I'm not exactly normal either” the woman chuckles, “Normalcy is overrated, my name is Sonya by the way, Sonya Tigris” she held out her hand, Don still hesitated, she maybe blind but there's no way she wouldn't notice a reptilian hand.

Something however compelled him to move forward, a feeling of absolute trust, he did save her, sort of, so maybe it wouldn't be too bad a risk. He reaches out and takes hold of her hand into a Hand Shake, “I'm Donatello Hamato”


	2. New moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don discovers Sonya's secret, but is this a good thing or bad thing??

[](http://s134.photobucket.com/user/Anubis_Hoshi/media/TMNT/TMNT108_zps7af25d8e.png.html)

for Four weeks Don and Sonya had been seeing eachother, though some nights Sonya insisted that Don waited, seemingly fearful of what he might encounter. He tries reassuring her that she didn't need to worry, but this was met on deaf ears.

One night don decided to surprise her, finishing up a project of his in the lair, he put the finishing touches on a weld when his brothers came in to check on him. Michelangelo immediately walks up looking it over.

“Uh, dude, what is it?” it was a metal sculpture he welded together himself, sure he was no artist with a pen, but h was pretty much one with tools, scrap, metal and an arc welder. What the sculpture was was a Moon in a crescent with the sun under in the center of a heart.

Raphael poked it once which made Don panic, “Don't poke it! You'll melt a finger off since I finished welding it, and you might knock it over!” Raph and mikey look at eachother, “So why does'is thing look like a giant valentine??” Don swallows.

Mikey only grins bigger, “You've got a crush on someone don't you?” now don was blushing brightly, “Donny has a girlfriend donny has a girlfriend!” Raph pucks him in the back of the head, “OW!!! What!?!!?” Raph shakes his head.

Leonardo steps up putting a hand on his shoulder, “That's great you like someone Donny, but does he or she know you're a mutant?” Don gives his oldest brother a flat-eyed look, “Did you HAVE to say “he” first leo??” he walks out from under Leo's hand.

Leo blinks, “what? You haven't shown an interest in other girls since your crush on April faded, so what else should we think?” Don rolls his eyes, “How about the fact since we're the only four of our kind that maybe romance would never happen?? if you must know, I prefer girls more than guys, this girl I met is actually blind, but it's kind of hard to miss my being a mutant with me having 6 digits” he wiggles his fingers to compound this fact.

“On top of which she's an engineer, but she's really shy too, I thought I might encourage her to open up more if I showed her I had a shared interest” he starts polishing the metal to make it shine.

“Dude if she's blind she won't see how shiney it is” this time Raph hurls Mikey across the lair into the pond, “Bone-head, don't mind him Don, if she's as great as ya make'er sound, she'll definitely love this” pats his shell hard winding him.

Don offers both brothers a smile as Mike climbs out of the pond sputtering and wet. Later on Donny drives the Battleshell carrying his sculpture to Sonya's gallery, he pulls into the back alley putting the engine on silent so that he didn't wake anyone up.

He opens the back of the Battleshell pulling the sculpture up to put on display for her, admiring his work, he blushed a little when he had a quick thought about Sonya kissing him on the cheek thanking him. But his train of thought was broken when he heard glass breaking inside of Sonya's gallery.

Don rushes inside without the forethought to keep himself hidden and heads for Sonya's shop in the back, what he saw however was going to answer a lot of questions he'd been asking. Sonya was throwing, hewing, breaking and destroying everything within arm's reach, but when she stopped, he caught a glimpse as to why.

Her arm was covered in black fur and she was sporting a set of gold claws on them, when she turns she faces donny as her eyes glow amber orange, Donny took a step back staring in shock at what he was seeing, “Donatello....” was all sonya was able to say before letting off a blood curdling scream.

Falling to her knees her body expands slightly and her muscles bulge as black fur grows along her skin, her face contorts and changes into that of a feline's face as well as her hair falling back giving way to longer black hair. Her teeth become sharpened and canined as well as her eyes turning bright gold.

A long tail appears on her backside as her feet become digitigrade, or raised heels like a Cat's as her transformation finishes. She rises higher looking down at Donny, yes looking, it seems she had her eyesight just fine in this form.

A point proven when she looks directly at the turtle standing before her, licking her chops looking him over. Donny swallowed thickly giving a nervous Grin, “So...this is why you didn't want me to come see you during a new moon, hehe, duly noted, i'll never do it again.” he tried offering a meek smile but Sonya didn't seem to recognize him.

He didn't want to fight her, he knew she couldn't help it, or he hoped she couldn't help it. He took a single step back when Sonya snaps her jaws, then ducks as she lunged at him, he shrieks and ran to the battle shell jumping inside it taking cover. Sonya starts ramming and scraping her claws at the armor trying to get at the turtley morsel inside.

Thinking quickly Donny turns on the Battleshell's outer defenses which included an electrical stun-tasing outer skin, flipping it on it crackles as Sonya came into contact with it. Zapping her she sounds off with a loud resonant cat's roar and backs off from the battle shell. Holding her paws she turns and runs off, against his better judgement, he decided to follow her.


End file.
